Sammy Lawrence
is the director of the music department at Joey Drew Studios and a secondary character in Chapter 2 of Bendy and the Ink Machine. Known for writing the music for Bendy's show in the studio's heyday, he was one of the several victims eventually consumed by unknown corruptions. Background Description Although Sammy's human self-was not seen in the game, the only known evidence about Sammy's human appearance is he once had a flowing cascade of brown or blonde hair, not remembering which one."The last I can recall... I had a flowing cascade of brown hair.. I miss it so... or was it blonde? No matter.. it was splendid." - Hot Topic. July 26, 2017. Twitter. From Chapter 3, "Alice" describes Sammy as once a "very handsome man", meaning that Sammy used to look attractive in appearance. This indicates that she might have known him before. Personality Sammy's main interest is writing music and songs, as he started this career in his young years."So glad you asked! From a young age, I've been musical. Tunes would pop into my head.. it was the only logical step. ;)" - Hot Topic. July 26, 2017. Twitter. In tapes, Sammy is shown to be a frustrated songwriter. With the addition of the numerous leaking pipes in his department, the ink pumps and all of the constant distractions when writing music for the Bendy cartoons, Sammy is irritated with Joey Drew's project when it keeps setting him back in his work. The only person he has kind words to say about is Susie Campbell, the former voice actress of Alice Angel, that he refers her as a very charming woman."A charming woman.. quite... charming.. I recall only her face... that.. smile." - Hot Topic. July 26, 2017. Twitter. It can be inferred from the voice recordings that he found it hard to focus on his work when there were distractions present, which was likely the reason he needed a "sanctuary". Appearances Chapter 2: The Old Song Sammy has two audio logs, recorded from when he was still human. They can be found in the Music Department hall and hall closet respectively. According to his first audio log, Sammy complains that he and the other workers have been unable to get out of their department at least three times since the arrival of the Ink Machine because the ink that flows from it kept flooding the stairwell. In order to drain the ink out, Joey installed an ink pump with the switch in Sammy's office, greatly frustrating him with the number of people going in and out all day. From his second cassette, Sammy gives hints how to open his sanctuary by playing two, three, or four of his favorite instruments. The order in which they are played is changed every playthrough. The projectionist, Norman Polk, makes note of Sammy's strange behavior of telling the band and the recording staff to wait in the hall in the middle of a recording session."Every day the same strange thing happens, I'll be up here in my booth, the band will be swinging, and suddenly Sammy Lawrence just comes marching in and shuts the whole thing down. Tells us all to wait in the hall." - Norman Polk, Chapter 2 Norman would hear Sammy turn on the projector and then rush back down to the studio"Then I hear him. He starts up my projector, and he dashes from the projection booth and down to the recording studio like the little devil himself was chasing behind." - Norman Polk, Chapter 2. Even though the projector would turn off, Sammy would not resurface out for a long time."Few seconds later, the projector turns off. But Sammy, oh no he doesn't come out for a long time. This man is weird. Crazy weird." - Norman Polk, Chapter 2 This is another hint on how to open Sammy's sanctuary. Susie Campbell mentions that Sammy once told her that Alice's popularity may rival Bendy's some day in her cassette."People really seem to enjoy my Alice Angel voice. Sammy says she may be as popular as Bendy some day." - Susie Campbell, Chapter 2 Other than that, Sammy describes Alice's voice as so heavenly and beautiful."Ohhh such a voice! So.. heavenly! So beautiful!" - Hot Topic. July 26, 2017. Twitter. Wally Franks notes in his audio log that he hopes Sammy does not find out about losing his keys, once again showing the music director's lack of patience for distractions. Chapter 3: Rise and Fall Although Sammy does not appear in Chapter 3 as a voice or a presence, Susie Campbell mentions him in her second audio log found in the "angel path" room. She is horrified at seeing Sammy from the recording booth meeting a new voice actress, Allison Pendle, intended to replace her as the new voice of Alice."When I walked into the recording booth today, Sammy was there with that... Allison." - Susie Campbell, Chapter 3 [["Alice"|"Alice"]] also mentions Sammy, claiming that he once told her she had talent, but that he was a good liar."Sammy said I had talent. He was always a good liar." - "Alice" - Chapter 3 She also says that he was a handsome man before he was turned into a monster from the ink."Still, he was once a very handsome man." - "Alice", Chapter 3 Dialogue center ---- ---- ' Combinations ' ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- }} Trivia General = * Sammy Lawrence's name could be a reference to Sammy Lerner, known for composing the "I'm Popeye the Sailor Man" song for Popeye cartoons and other pieces of music from Fleischer Studios. ** His name could also be a reference to Sammy Timberg who is also a music director from Fleischer Studios. ** Sammy and Jack Fain's names could be references to Sammy Fain and Jack Lawrence, both of whom were composers. |-|Chapter 2 = * Along with Susie who got few more audio logs found in Chapter 3, Sammy is the only studio employee to have more than one audio log found from this chapter. * The transcript's first line of Sammy's first recording as a human has an error. The word is "had" instead of "kept" from Sammy describing how "...the ink '''had' flooded the stairwell." * In his second audio log, there is an error where the transcript's word is "''have" instead of "got" from Sammy saying "Joey Drew has his and I '''have' mine.''". Gallery ss2.png|Sammy's transcript from his another audio log. Voice of Sammy lawrence.png|Ditto, but with the music puzzle order randomized. 14.png|Sammy Lawrence's speech taking place in Wally's closet. References ru:Сэмми pl:Sammy Lawrence Człowiek Pt-br:Sammy Lawrence Category:Characters Category:Humans